waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Atlantis: Milo's Return
Atlantis: Milo's Return (also known as''' Atlantis 2''' or Atlantis 2: Milo's Return), released in 2003, is Disney's twentieth animated direct-to-video sequel. It is a sequel to the 2001 animated film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Originally, Disney was developing a sequel entitled Shards of Chaos, but it was abandoned once The Lost Empire was less successful than anticipated. The released sequel consists of three animated shorts, originally meant to be three episodes of a series that was never completed called Team Atlantis. Some additional animation was done to link the stories more closely. Cree Summer (Kida), Corey Burton (Mole), Don Novello (Vinny), Phil Morris (Dr. Sweet), Jacqueline Obradors (Audrey), John Mahoney (Whitmore) and Florence Stanley (Packard) all reprise their roles from the first film, with James Arnold Taylor replacing Michael J. Fox as Milo (as Fox was too busy working on Stuart Little 2, which came out a year before) and Steve Barr replacing Jim Varney, who died before the first film finished production, as Cookie. This is also Florence Stanley's final film; she died months after production ended. Plot After the decline in Atlantean culture following the sinking, Kida, now Queen, and married to Milo Thatch, is using the heart of Atlantis to restore her city's former glory. Suddenly, Milo's comrades and Mr. Whitmore arrive in Atlantis; while their arrival is unexpected, the Atlanteans welcome their old friends. Unfortunately, they have come to inform them of a mysterious creature causing trouble on the surface. They arrive in Norway and discover that the mysterious problem is actually the creature known as the Kraken, which had been attacking shipping freighters and taking their cargo to a cliffside village. At first they presume it to be an ancient Atlantean war machine gone rogue (like the Leviathan from the previous film), but they discover that the town magistrate, Edgar Volgud, seems to be controlling the Kraken. They soon learn, though, that the Kraken itself is the master, having made a deal with Volgud. When they blow up Kraken, the man disintegrates and restores the spirit of the village. All the while, Kida is learning about the outside world and is adapting well. However, she still feels guilty, as there could still be other Atlantean war machines in the world causing problems, like the Leviathan. Their next mystery is in the Southwestern United Stated, involving coyote spirits opposing them. They later find a hidden city in Arizona that contains a statue that greatly resembles Atlantean architecture. Unfortunately, a very sly shop owner, Ashton Carnaby, intends to pillage the place for its valuables, but the spirits then turn him into one of them. A Native American man named Chakashi, who is a Native American wind spirit, trusts them with the knowledge of their sanctuary and informs Kida that she can choose Atlantis' destiny. Returning home, the adventures discover that one of Whitmore's old competitors Erik Hellstrom, believing himself to be the Norse god Odin, stole one of his possessions, an ancient spear called the Gungnir, presumably an artifact of Atlantean origin. When they track him down in the frigid Nordic Mountains, he presumes Kida to be his long lost daughter and kidnaps her. His intentions are to end the world in Ragnarok. He creates a lava beast and then an ice beast to destroy the world, but well-placed explosives used by Vinny distract the monsters long enough for Kida to retrieve the spear and vanquish the beasts. During these escapades, Kida comes into a greater understanding of just how powerful the Atlantean Crystal is, and that she must choose between hiding it and sharing it with the rest of mankind. Having retrieved the spear, Kida realizes her father was wrong to hide the Crystal from mankind. She combines the Spear with the Heart Crystal and lifts Atlantis to the surface. Two fisherman are shocked when they suddenly see an entire continent rise before them. In the end, we see Atlantis above the water for the first time in over nine-thousand years. Mr. Whitmore narrates that from then on, the world was a better place. Cast * James Arnold Taylor as King Milo James Thatch * Cree Summer as Queen Kidagakash Kida Nedakh * John Mahoney as Mr. Whitmore * Jacqueline Obradors as Audrey and Nurse * Don Novello as Vinny * Corey Burton as Mole * Phil Morris as Dr. Sweet * Florence Stanley as Mrs. Packard * Frank Welker as Obby and Mantell * Steve Barr as Cookie * Clancy Brown as Edgar Volgud * Jean Gilpin as Inger Eliassen * Kai Rune Larson as Seaman and Gunnar * Bill Fagerbakke as Sven * Thomas F. Wilson as Ashton Carnaby * Floyd Red Crow Westerman as Chakashi * Jeff Bennett as Sam McKeane * W. Morgan Sheppard as Erik Hellstrom International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Atlantis: Milo's Return/International. Category:2003 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films produced by Michael Karafilis Category:Films produced by Tad Stones Category:Films directed by Victor Cook Category:Films directed by Toby Shelton Category:Films directed by Tad Stones Category:Film scores by Don Harper Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:American sequel films Category:Toon City Animation